


draw a bead and shoot.

by pictureofsoph1sticatedgrace



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Rebecca x Nathaniel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, What can I say it's my brand, have this ridiculousness, rethaniel, rethaniel appreciation week, rethanielaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pictureofsoph1sticatedgrace/pseuds/pictureofsoph1sticatedgrace
Summary: Rebecca and silent are two words that usually don’t go together, and for good reason. Post-series, established relationship shenanigans.
Relationships: Rebecca Bunch/Nathaniel Plimpton
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17
Collections: Rethaniel Appreciation Week





	draw a bead and shoot.

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for Day 2 of Rethaniel Week: Pursuit!

Nathaniel has had a day.

It started with Jim’s pathetic excuse for a brief on the Carlson case. Shortly thereafter, Tim stood in his office for 20 minutes discussing his latest vacation to visit family in Manitoba. And George - God, _George_ \- would not stop humming all day. Something about coffee. He didn’t care to ask.

Finally, _finally_ , he walks through the doors of his apartment. No more Tim, no more George, no more fixing bad legal briefs - just quiet. The relief of silence is sweet… until he realizes it’s _silent_. Silence around here is suspicious lately.

It isn’t until the moment he sees the garish orange plastic resting on the table by the door that he realizes Rebecca and silent are two words that usually don’t go together, and for good reason. He picks up the note she’s left him, reading:

_“Welcome home!  
Two things:  
One: This Nerf gun with ammo is yours.  
Two: I have one too and you’re under attack as of right now. - R”_

No sooner can he put down the piece of paper than he feels a jolt in his side.

“Rebecca!”

He can’t see her, but he’d know that giggle anywhere.

“Rebecca, come on. This isn’t funny.”

_Thunk._

Another “bullet” hits him, this time square in the chest. He sees a very small pair of feet poking out from under the curtains.

“First of all, what are we, twelve? Nerf guns? Second of all, I can see you hiding back there.”

“Back where? I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Did you ever play hide and seek as a child?”

She pokes her head out from behind the curtain. “Yes… but I wasn’t very good at it.”

“I can’t imagine why.”

“I can’t help it that I’m talkative, ok?” She takes the opportunity to launch another round, but this time she narrowly misses him.

Nathaniel can’t help but grow slightly amused at her antics, no matter how ridiculous they might be or how tired he is. He picks up the nerf gun and fires at her before she has time to register what he’s doing. She lets out a squeak and uses the curtain as a personal shield.

“I’ll tell you what,” Nathaniel says. “First person to hit the other with three of these things wins. And then we never use them ever again.”

“You’re on.” He’s seen that sparkle of determination in her eyes before and knows immediately he’s made a dire mistake.

Rebecca leaps out from behind the curtain as Nathaniel bolts to the other side of the dining room table. Unfortunately, he’s not quite fast enough and Rebecca gets him in the shoulder.

“Hah! One for me.”

Her moment of gloating doesn’t last long, though, as Nathaniel takes the opportunity to dispel not one, but two foamy bullets her way. They both hit their mark, and suddenly Nathaniel is leading the game. Rebecca is quick, though, dropping below the table and hitting him directly in his left kneecap. She pops back up.

Tie game. 2-2.

They’re at opposite ends of his ridiculously long table and he knows they’re both thinking of a past pursuit; one that ended with a ninja roll across an equally long conference room table, a flying squirrel, and a pen to his throat.

They both deke around the table, both feinting to the left then the right, trying to figure out who’s going to make the first move. Ultimately it’s Nathaniel’s long strides that catch up to Rebecca’s. He fires and deals the final blow.

Game over.

She wheels around and grabs his Nerf gun, setting both on the table before wrapping her arms around his middle. She glances up at him.  
“Hi.”

“Hi.” He drops a kiss to the top of her head.

“Fine, Plimpton. You win. No more Nerf guns.”

“No more Nerf guns.”

She puts on a pouty face and he can’t hold back anymore, letting out a full-bodied laugh. He scoops her up and she lets out a giggle as he walks over to the bed and gently drops her to the mattress, moving to straddle her hips as he pins her wrists above her head. He kisses a feather light trail from her jaw to her ear, Rebecca arching up beneath him.

“I win,” he says, his tone teasing but filled with want.

“Just shut up and kiss me.”

He decides then and there that if all her games end this way, he’ll play them any day.

**Author's Note:**

> Title lovingly stolen from "Shiksa Goddess" from The Last 5 Years.
> 
> Come say hello over @pictureofsoph1sticatedgrace on tumblr!


End file.
